In Reality
by NonameJane
Summary: Suffering a loss, Misao learns to move forward with the help of another...COMPLETE!
1. Effects of a Loss

In Reality

Disclaimer: I don't own RK but thoroughly wish I did. Maybe then, I wouldn't be so broke….Sigh

Ch1 Effects of a Loss

On the porch Misao sat. Her thoughts reeling back to all the recent events just passed. She wanted to cry, she felt like crying but she couldn't. She cried enough before, now she was just numb. Through the whole incident she allowed no one to see her sadness. This, she saw, was her problem. Alone. 'He' couldn't help, they couldn't help, no one. She sighed and closed her eyes tightly as if to erase her pain…the memories. But to no avail. She stared sadly to the others in the distance, laughing, smiling. It made her smile a solemn smile. They knew nothing of her feelings and their ignorance kept them happy. Blissful. She continued thinking deeply to herself but it was cut short. Another familiar presence was felt. She didn't even look up to who it was. She knew…she could always recognize this presence.. " Misao." She blinked, as if ignoring the voice. For once, her thoughts were elsewhere. " Misao." Snapping out of here temporary daze she responded with a quiet, " Yes?" Aoshi's eyes seemed locked onto her as if searching for something but couldn't exactly figure out what. " Are you all right?" 'If he only knew..' she thought bitterly and decided to answer in a question of her own. "Why do you ask?" He stared, then blinked as if pondering his words and setting them out carefully before him. "You…do not seem yourself." She stood up and looked him in his deep blue eyes, he looked away. " I haven't noticed." He returned his gaze to her, as she attempted to leave. " I have some things to do. Please, excuse me Aoshi -sama." Aoshi gave her another stare, and nodded, " Very well." Misao walked away trying not to look back at Aoshi still standing in the same place. 'I'm only a burden to him anyway. I just need to be…alone.' Once again she sighed and retreated to her room.

Returning from the temple, Aoshi noticed an odd sight. Misao was sitting on the Aoiya porch by herself. This was odd in itself as others usually are around her constantly. Aoshi noticed, she apparently was happy being surrounded by people.. She seemed to be smiling…but not normally…this smile was full of sorrow. She should be sad, after all that has happened. He knew she was but she never allowed it to be seen by others. It was unnerving and it irked something within him to know that she was hurting. Even as a child, through her own experiences with tragedy, she never allowed her grief effect anyone. Aoshi decided to speak up. "Misao." She didn't respond. 'It's as though she doesn't hear me…' "Misao." She looked up at him and very quietly said, "Yes?" His eyes looked her over. "Are you all right?" He asked silently waiting for her response. "Why do you ask?" Was her answer. He frowned, she obviously didn't want to speak with him. He blinked and stated, " You…do not seem yourself." Getting up from her sitting position, she looked him right in the eyes Her eyes , though, seemed to be filled with such hate…he looked away. She let out a small chortle and said, " I haven't noticed." Aoshi's eyes returned to her. " I have some things to do. Please excuse me Aoshi-sama." Bewildered, Aoshi nodded, she never was this formal with anyone. Even him. " Very well." Was all he said. As she returned to her room, Aoshi stood in the same place, unmoving. Something was definitely going on. Aoshi frowned again, and went to his room as well.

Misao sat on her futon staring at a book she's looked at a thousand times and have never read. But her mind wasn't focused on it. ' I can't concentrate…Oh well.' She stood and returned the book to its rightful place on the shelf. As she turned around she heard Omasu's soft voice calling her through the shoji. " Misao, the dinner is done. Could you tell Aoshi-sama for me, I'm a bit busy." 'Busy ignoring what's happened. Heh….' "Misao?" Shaking her head, she answered, " Thanks. I'll tell him." With a smile, Omasu walked in the direction of the kitchen. Making sure she was alone, Misao slid out of her room and walked into the direction of Aoshi's room. Once reaching his door she hesitated a bit and then knocked. "Aoshi-sama?" She heard some rustling and then the door opened. " Yes?" She blinked in somewhat annoyance, but didn't know at what. "Dinner is ready." He nodded and walked with her towards the dining area.

In his room, Aoshi sat in his desk going over reports of little importance. He hadn't done this for a while and felt a bit of similar nostalgia in doing so. He found it unfinished on a table and decided to work on it. Misao would probably ask him about it later. Right when he reached the third paragraph, he felt a presence. He knew this presence. He looked up and heard a soft voice calling to him. " Aoshi-sama?" He got up wondering why she wanted to speak with him. He looked at her and answered, " Yes?" She frowned at him and looked a bit piqued. " Dinner is ready." ' Oh.' He inwardly thought. Aoshi looked her over once more, nodded, and accompanied her to their dinner.

The dinner was a rowdy one. The room was filled with friendly chatter. Omasu, Kuro, Okon and Shiro discussing something, Kaoru speaking with Kenshin, and Yahiko, Sano, and Megumi arguing in good nature. Two voices were missing, and a third was never to be heard again. Misao was sitting at the end of the table, Aoshi had took a seat on her right next to Himura. Quiet and antisocial, very unlike her typical self, she listened to the chatter with disdain. A few of them tried to talk with her but she kept the conversations short. ' How can they just pretend it's the same before…the others….Aoshi-sa , no, Aoshi is he…even effected?' She took a sip of tea and heard laughing. Then silence. She felt a pain in both her hands and looked down. The teacup and broken and slivers of the glass remained in them, predominantly the left. Immediately the others turned their attention to her, asking if she was okay. Misao blinked, and stood staring at her bloodied hands. "I'm sorry," was all she said as she apologized for the broken teacup and left the room, leaving the others to question her actions. Using a bucket of water in the kitchen, she attempted to clean her hands. ' I didn't really even feel it…' She looked at the glass in her clean hands. ' This is going to hurt to remove.' Her hands immediately bleed more and she returned them to their place in the murky, red water.

" You should be more careful." A deep voice interrupted the silence. Misao's eyes fixated on the yukata clad figure of Aoshi. " I know." She replied with a smile and a bit of dry humor. He stepped closer to her to examine her better. " Are you all right, Misao?" She looked at his face wistfully, taking in and thoroughly loving any concern it held for her. ' Gods, I'm selfish. Shouldn't be thinking about that.' She shook her head yes and he replied, " You should remove the glass as soon as possible. It could become infected." Misao looked away from him for a second, pondering how to remove the glass in the most painless way possible. Aoshi's calm voice broke her musings. He pulled out some tweezers and bandages out of nowhere and reached for her hand. " Here." Misao looked a bit confused. " I'll fix your hands for you." "Oh." Aoshi's face was stern as he tracked down every chip in her hands with the tweezers. He did it very tenderly, and she barely felt any pain at all. Misao looked down at him. ' He's really worried about me? He knows I'm upset but…' Soon enough her hands were wrapped and he was flexing her hands to test the bandages. She smiled at him. " Thank you…Aoshi." He nodded a bit surprised, and walked out of the room. ' Maybe', Misao thought ' I won't be so lonely after all.'

NOTES for me Amigos!

Well, guys what do you think? Should I just trash this and pretend it never happened or work towards improvement in other chapters? Please let me know, I like brutal honesty. If you have any suggestions feel free to tell me and I'll work with ya! Chao for now!

PS: I know Misao is out of character. Kinda dark, really. Well, she did lose someone ( I hope you know who, if not it will be explained in future chapters.) She eventually will get back to her true genki-as hell-nature. And, of course, Aoshi will save the day! Haha!.


	2. The Truth Behind It All

In Reality

By: NonameJane

Disclaimer: I don't own RK but thoroughly wish I did. Maybe then, I wouldn't be so broke….Sigh

Ch2 The Truth Behind it All

It was a tragedy, really. No one saw the effects of age wearing down on his weary head. He wasn't invincible, of course, she knew that. She just never expected it to be so soon. Maybe, she just didn't want to believe that it could happen. Not to this man. Not to the closest thing she has ever had to a grandfather. Not to Okina.

Misao tossed a little on her futon trying to sleep. All of this, was exhausting. The others felt for her, that she knew. Even her friends from Tokyo came to make sure she was okay. But instead of support, it just seemed like blatant ignorance. No. They just don't understand. They offered their apologizes and that was that, back to their happy reality. Misao sighed, only three more days and they would leave. She found it odd that the friends she wanted to have around so badly would annoy her so much. Maybe at 18 she was just growing up or maybe just shouldn't think so cynically. This just wasn't like her.

Lying awake on her futon, Kaoru stirred. " Can you not sleep Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin spoke from Kaoru's right. Kaoru smiled a little at him. " No…" Kenshin's violet eyes locked onto hers with concern. "Is something wrong ?" Nodding a little, Kaoru replied, "It's Misao. I know that after….what happened she is a bit lost. But it's almost as if she doesn't want any of us here." Kenshin reached for her shoulders and squeezed, trying to comfort his wife. " Misao-dono is saddened very much. I know, she doesn't want to act like it but it is there. I think she is confused on how she is reacting." Kaoru frowned. " I know…I, we, just want to make her happy again. Seeing her this way…it really bothers me. We need to help her.:" She turned to him staring hard at his profile. Kenshin gave her a tiny smile. " We may not be able to help her." His wife grimaced," What!" He just calmly squeezed her shoulders once more. " We may not, but there is _someone _who can."

The strong rays of the morning sun burned brightly against her eyes. It made her smile, sunshine always made her happy. Deciding she was up for the morning, Misao put her gi on. Today, may not be so bad. She walked to the kitchen and was meet by Omasu. " Good Morning, Misao." Misao nodded and returned the greeting . Omasu handed her a bowl of food, "Well, Misao, you should get something to eat. You haven't eaten that much lately…" Then again, this day may be shot to hell. Misao looked at her a bit and smoothed her expression. " Thank you." 'For pointing out the obvious.' Omasu gave her a sweet smile, "I know you have to be hungry." She was right though, Misao thought curtly she was hungry. Misao turned to walk away before Omasu began calling to her. "How are you coping…" She was interrupted. " I have to take tea to Aoshi-sama." And with that she walked away. Omasu frowned, ' I hope she's doing all right…'

In the lotus position, Aoshi meditated deeply in the Shinto temple. A deep frown marking his expression. His mentor, friend, and one time….enemy was dead. No, now was not the time to think about that. Okina's death troubled him but, in a way, he felt peace with it as well. It was old age that killed him. Not someone else. Aoshi had never seen anyone die by natural causes, only the sword. Nature had come for him….

Carefully measured steps broke his thought pattern. He knew who was coming. He heard her pause, as if almost dropping the tray she held. Aoshi allowed himself a small smile, she always was a clumsy girl. "Umm…Aoshi-sama?" She placed the tea tray behind him. " I brought you some cold tea to drink. It's been so hot I thought you might like it better cold." Aoshi nodded his head and took the tea. Misao smiled then it was replaced by a frown. He didn't even thank her. He never did. She worries so much about him and he just pushes her away. No! She thought, he doesn't even do that. He would actually have to _do something _even to push her away. Neutral, indifferent. That was more like it! She looked at his back angrily and then cooled down. She looked at her hands wrapped up tight by her one and only Aoshi-sama. She decided she couldn't be angry with him. He was just being himself. Then she should be angry at herself, she thought, she was the one not acting normal. "Misao." Again, her thoughts were interrupted. She gave him a smile and answered. " What is it Aoshi-sama?" He turned his head to look at her. " Your quiet." She looked at him for a moment unsure of what he meant. " I thought you liked the quiet Aoshi-sama." He turned his head and lowered it once more. " You are usually talking." Misao looked at him skeptically. "Yea, I guess." Aoshi's eyes closed, and he regained his meditating position. " Something is wrong." That fueled her shock. "What? Umm…no there isn't." Aoshi could see right through her. "You're lying." This was making Misao tense. He shouldn't care! "There isn't anything wrong Aoshi-sama." Again, he repeated himself. "You're lying." Misao couldn't take it anymore. Everyone keeps asking her the same thing. First the others and now he was going to inquisition her? Angrily, Misao responded. " Why do you keep saying that! You know exactly what's wrong, don't you Aoshi-sama! Is it wrong that I'm then only who seems to care about what happened to Jiya! It's like you and the others don't at all…it's like he never was alive in the first place!" "Misao." "No! I should asking what's wrong with you!" Aoshi stood up, as if that would silence her. " Your overreacting Misao." She gave him an odd look. "How can you say that!" He turned himself a little, still not facing her. "It seems you are the one misunderstanding." Misao was upset. How could he be so cruel to her…especially about this? 'What did I expect, anyway?' She thought bitterly. Shaking her head furiously at him, she turned towards the temple door and ran. She needed to get away from him before this went any further.

Aoshi sighed a bit and sat back down. He could've handled that better. And so could she. For a moment he thought about following her but decided against it. That would only make it worse. She needed to be to herself. He would talk with her later.

'Damn him. Damn him. Damn him' Misao mentally repeated as she walked through the streets of Kyoto. She needed to do something to get rid of this frustration. In the interest of safety, she decided walking it off would be best. The streets were crowded with the midmorning bustle. It was rude, she knew. Leaving her guests, and leaving Aoshi-sama the way she did. But, dammit, he deserved it. Rude and childish or not. He went way to far. Yet, it hurt. It hurt to be mad at him, to be mad at the situation. It couldn't be changed. She sighed and took a seat on a nearby bench. Unbearable…Then again, she thought, if she had reached the bottom, she could only climb up from it.

Hopefully.

More Author nonsense-

Here's number two! Again I ask for opinions. Ooooh boy Misao and Aoshi are in the midst of a conflict. Whatever will they do? Anyway I hope I cleared up any confusion from the last chapter. And if Aoshi looked like an ass that'll all be sorted out later. He didn't mean to, Misao just took off before he finished what he had to say.

AND to my lone reviewer Baby-Fire-666: Thanks a bunch!


	3. Repercussions

In Reality

By: NonameJane

Disclaimer: I don't own RK but thoroughly wish I did. Maybe then, I wouldn't be so broke….Sigh

Ch3 Repercussions

She really was naïve. To think this just blew over between the others. When, only, they didn't want her to be bogged down with their grief. So they hid it. He hid it. And she took it the wrong way. Aoshi sighed, he didn't understand her. They only wanted to protect her from the harshness in the world and she proved she couldn't even handle that. So what should they, no, he do? Should she be allowed to see how the world really is outside these walls or just shelter her even more? He didn't know. But, he knew, inaction, in either case, would be more harmful. Aoshi stood. It was time to work this out.

Returning from her anger induced walk, Misao took a step into the Aoiya. It seemed quiet, she observed. She decided it was best to find her friends form Tokyo and apologize. She really was awful to them. She should be thanking them, not ignoring them. She approached Kaoru and Kenshin's room and knocked. There was no answer. Misao shook her head and figured they went out or something like that. She sighed and went to the kitchen for some lunch. They would talk later.

It was a more than pleasant day in Kyoto. The sun was shining and the heat was reduced to a calm, mild temperature. Lovely indeed. They couldn't miss this opportunity. Kaoru and Kenshin strolled down the shop covered streets, just browsing while the others went on their own way. Kaoru looked at all the merchandise with something akin to a glint in her eye, but her smile was muted. She sighed.

"Kaoru -dono?" Kenshin looked up at his wife. She seemed distracted. " Misao-dono, again?" She looked to her husband with something close to a grin, he always seemed to know what was going on in her head. " Yea…but she'll be okay…Right?" He nodded. When she returned her gaze to the shops Kenshin grimaced. Misao's predicament only further proved his opinion of Kyoto. It was a city of memories best forgotten. It was a city of Death.

This was not going to be easy. Aoshi just knew. He needed to make things right with Misao. But again this was much more complicated than that. He was going to basically to tell her she was a fool. That would not make her happy, no not at all. But it needed to be said. All the sheltering she's received has deluded her thinking. He would tell her, in the least harsh way possible. But would she cooperate? Her turbulent emotions was going to make this difficult, no doubt. But when, later? He faltered for a moment.

No. This needed to be done. Now.

Misao retreated to her room. She would just have to wait to apologize. But she hated waiting. Always had. 'Hmph,' she thought, ' guess some things never change.' She looked through her opened door in to the hall and focused her blue eyes on something. Okina's empty room. ' Maybe not.' Misao got up and closed the door promptly. A frown now marring her expression, she took a seat on the hard wood floor. She reached for some hair hanging around her face and pulled on it, in an attempt to distract herself. It really was getting long. Should she cut it? No, she nodded, that would be too much of a change. A change. It was too soon.

Her thoughts were interrupted with a knock on her door. She raised her head slightly, looking to the door in the corner of her eyes. She didn't respond. A second knock broke through the silence of the room. Misao sighed, and decided to give in.

"Yes?"

She heard the sound of clothes shifting.

" We need to talk."

Notes.

Well here it is. Thanks for the reviews guys they really mean a lot and they really do help. On chapter four, I was thinking to incorporate some memories of the time when Aoshi and Okina dueled, on Misao's part. Maybe, for her to lash out b/c she lost him for a second time. I dunno, guess we'll see.


	4. Truth is

In Reality

by NonameJane

Disclaimer: I don't own RK but thoroughly wish I did. Maybe then, I wouldn't be so broke….Sigh

Ch4 Truth is…

" We need to talk."

Misao didn't stand up, but instead gripped her clothing tightly. She felt like avoiding him. But where would, no, could she hide? She nodded her head fiercely for a moment in an effort to decide.

Misao hadn't really responded after he told her the reason for his arrival at her door. And it concerned him. Avoidance and coldness were not traits expressed by Misao. " Misao? Is something the matter?" Wrong question. He shook his head. " Can I come in?"

She made up her mind. It was best to get this over with as soon as possible.

" Yes Aoshi-sama."

At her answer, Aoshi slid open the door, and his eyes locked onto her sitting figure clutching a hold of her uniform. It was daylight, but no sunshine reached through the closed windows. The dimly lit room hid much but could not hide the shadows, the hurt marring her features.

He took a seat across from her, unsure of what to say. She was avoiding any eye contact at all with him. Her eyes were closed. Aoshi looked at her for a moment and began speaking.

"Misao." She didn't even lift her head, " What?"

" Look at me Misao." She meet his eyes and they looked disconcerted. Yet in hers, there was much turmoil ensuing behind those eyes. She was at odds with herself.

" I know…you are troubled by the recent events…But you misunderstand."

She didn't respond.

" This effects not only you Misao, but the rest of us, as well." She interrupted, trembling somewhat, " Oh really, how so _'Aoshi-sama'_?"

"But." He said impassively.

" But what?"

His eyes moved from hers to the floor and roamed across the floorboards.

" In this lifestyle, losses are experienced everyday, you must realize this by now. And Okina…was no exception. This is something myself, the others, have adapted to."

Her eyes flashed and searched for his. Misao was struck, the audacity of this man! How could he even _dare _to say that. Did he really not have any compassion, whatsoever!

She spoke up in an anger laced tone, " Is that all he is to you?"

" What do you mean Misao?"

" 'Just another loss!' How could you say that! Do you even.."

He meet her in the eyes and there seemed to be fury directed in them At her words. At her. Yet, she did not recoil. She stood her ground.

" Your exaggerating. You know as well as I that is not true."

A hard grimace formed on Misao's soft features, and, if at all possible, the grip on her clothing tightened.

" Then what is the truth Aoshi-sama! It's like you…everyone, except me has just forgotten about it!"

" Misao-," She continued cutting him off. " You all just don't get it. You just go on living a lie. Like it never happened, like he didn't even live at all! You really don't know what it's like!"

Aoshi was right, he knew this would be difficult. He sighed, " You do not know that."

" Really?" She said somewhat harshly to him. The fury still remained in her eyes. It did not, however, hinder his cool tone.

" Yes."

She let out an odd noise, a strange combination of a moan and a bitter laugh.

" To lose someone for a second time? Do you?"

He was awestruck. She was lashing out at him, something she never did. To intentionally hurt him. He didn't respond. He couldn't.

" I know that _you _know what I'm talking about Aoshi-sama."

There was a stirring in the hall and the sound of a shoji closing. He remained silent until the sound had vanished. He opened his mouth to speak but the words didn't come to him. Misao stared at him, angrily, waiting for a response.

" Misao…" His eyes closed slowly trying not to recall his own torment. The torment he had been debating over the last two years. The pain he could never erase.

He felt a shiver run down his arm. No, this was not about him. He wasn't the cause of this. This situation could be fixed. Misao could be helped.

" Times have changed Misao. There is no one to blame for this, it was nature. The way of the world."

Her face dropped to a solemn expression, " It's painful." She almost whimpered.

Seeing her face, his hands reached for hers, to loosen the grip on her clothing. She jumped at his touch.

" Life is pain Misao." He released his grip on her hands, moving them to her chin to make her look at him.

" It really can't be like this though, it shouldn't be something to have to get used to. Reality… I don't know what it is or what to do…"

She sighed moving her eyes to his, a pleading note in them.

He removed his hand from her chin and looked at her." Misao, when reality does strike it can be quite difficult to bear. Things happen and people do change. Or they are lost. Both are inevitable. But the results from that initial shock can either be amazing or catastrophic. It can strengthen a person or kill them from the inside. It is simply a matter of how one handles it. But it is not simple. Most things are not. Reality itself is non-existent but more of something we create for ourselves."

She looked at him wide eyed. What did he mean by that?

Aoshi continued on, his tone turned gentle. " So I ask you, what will you choose? Will you commit yourself to living in this self-induced hell? This agony?" He let out an exasperated sound. " That path is a very miserable one Misao."

She opened her mouth to say something but he held up a hand to stop her.

" You said it is us, myself , who has not understood this loss. This situation cannot be changed, no words can turn around time. But, this is another part of life, learning to cope." She wanted to say something but knew to allow him to finish.

" This is your other option. Move on, do not let this destroy you Misao. Take this advice from someone who chose the darkness. Who has experienced the shadows of the other path and lost everything by doing so."

Misao clenched her eyes tightly, he was trying to help her.

By dwelling on his own pain. Just for her.

" Do not make the same mistake I have made."

Shock overcame her, he was speaking from his heart. The one frozen over by his past. Something she had rarely, if ever, seen him do. She opened her mouth to speak but found no words. The weight of his words opened a sudden clarity. One lost beforehand. He was right, so very right, and no stubborn, pain-ridden response would ever be able to change that.

Her eyes opened, the bright blue once held in them returned shining on her dainty face. What he said had really hit home, but opened up another realization to her.

He was here. Her Aoshi-sama was here for her. Trying to comfort, calm her.

And would always be here to do so.

She smiled, and the room seemed to brighten at her unmistakable grin. It was brighter than the rays of sunlight now creeping into her room. The choice seemed so clear now. It was best to live on.

" It will get better," she murmured "but it will take time. I'm not ready to lose him completely just yet."

He sensed her persona change. No longer was her brightness subdued. It pleased him to see her smile again, at him.

Aoshi nodded, " This can be overcome. However, moving on doesn't necessarily mean it'll ever be forgotten. And rightfully so. This is something to keep with you, draw strength from it."

She looked at him for a moment, her eyes filling with tears, and then jumped to hug him. Aoshi stiffened, and she giggled. Icicle, huh? She let out another giggle into his chest. Never again will she take anything at face value, there was so much more underneath the surface. The exterior was deceiving.

Aoshi looked down at her with wide eyes. Unsure of what to do, he did what was natural. His arms lifted from his sides and embraced her.

AN: Whew, conversations ( least extensive ones) are a pain. But I hope it wasn't too obvious in my writing. I meant for this conversation to soothe more than Misao, by hearing his own words of comfort to her, I wanted Aoshi to realize himself that he needs to move on. Maybe, he should heed his words for once. Kinda like therapy ehh? A little fluffy too. Oh well. ANYWAY, I'm not sure whether to end it here or squeeze out another chapter. I'll more than likely do the second.


	5. Departures

In Reality

by: NonameJane

Disclaimer: I don't own RK but thoroughly wish I did. Maybe then, I wouldn't be so broke….Sigh

Ch 5 Departures

" I'm glad to see you're doing better Misao-dono." Himura stated softly. " And," he paused, " to see your smile return to you."

Misao looked to where he and Kaoru were sitting across from her on the porch.

" Thanks but that's not why we're sitting here. I want," Misao nodded, " I want to apologize."

Kaoru looked to her a lost look on her face. " Why?"

The soft chirping of a bird halted any continual chatter. However, the meaning of Misao's words were quick to dawn on Kaoru's husband.

" No," Kenshin reasoned, " You have nothing to apologize for."

Misao looked him in the eyes, her own clear and bright once more. " But I do." She then turned and greeted her eyes with Kaoru's.

" You came here to help me…And I.." She closed her eyes, the soft smile remaining on her face. " I treated you like intruders, enemies. I'm sorry for that. Really."

Kaoru jumped to her and wrapped her arms around her. " Like Kenshin says, you have nothing to apologize for."

Misao hugged her back, she didn't agree with her but there was no point in arguing.

She had done enough of that.

The steam engine of a train whistled loudly in the station along with the bustle of the crowds. Her friends just left and up until a short time ago she didn't appreciate their visit. Now, again, she wishes they could have stayed.

The rustling of clothes beside her made her glance to the man on her right. Aoshi had accompanied her and the Kenshin-gumi to the train station to bid them farewell. He was quiet as usual yet something in him has metamorphosed as well. Something, Misao was sure, came from their conversation. It seemed it didn't only help just her.

They continued walking, both sets of eyes focused on the path before them. The dust ridden road not hindering the small voyage.

At the steps of the Aoiya, Misao paused and looked toward the cloudless sky. The footsteps stopped beside her as well.

" Misao?"

She frowned a little. " What do I do now?"

Aoshi looked to her intently.

" Let go of the past." He said deeply.

Misao stared at him. " And what will the future hold?"

He reached for her shoulder and squeezed.

" That, Misao, will depend on us."

Notes- The end! Fin! Lalalalala. I'm a little disappointed in it but that's ok. A bit corny too.I hope it works and hope that it was ok. A review would help greatly so please do!


End file.
